The Story Behind David and Luna
by motherofwars
Summary: HARRY POTTER/SIMPLE PLAN "Em pequenos momentos e pequenas ações são que os verdadeiros sentimentos são revelados. O que é visto como repúdio, se olhado de perto, pode ser um indício de atração. E a curiosidade, intensa e sonhadora, nem sempre é amor."
1. Chapter Zero

Alguns **disclaimers** antes da fanfic:

Nenhum dos personagens dessa fanfic me pertencem. Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson e outros pertencem à J. K. Rowling; David Desrosiers, Pierre Bouvier e seus colegas de banda (e a Hayley Williams) pertencem a si mesmos. Eu suponho.

Essa fic se passa em um _universo alternativo_ no qual os acontecimentos dos sete livros de Harry Potter acontecem na atualidade. A fanfic se passa em 2008, quando Luna está no começo de seu quinto ano com 14 anos e David com 27.

Não esperem que as coisas façam muito sentido. Acho que essa é a graça.

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Chapter 0<p>

**T h i s I s W h o I A m A n d T h i s I s W h a t I L i k e**

Loonie, Ginny & Pansy

-x-

― Loo... Sinceramente, eu não gostei desse vestido.

― Não seja tão delicada, Ginevra. Ficou uma porcaria, Lovegood, não sei como você usa essa coisa.

Alguma parte distante da mente de Luna notou que Ginny e Pansy falavam consigo sobre a roupa que vestia, porem não podia prestar exata atenção nas palavras. Estava mais preocupada em arrumar a sua maquiagem – que, por sinal, Pansy estava criticando agora também – e caber na sua própria definição de bonita. Achava seu vestido com estampa de peixe comumente bonito, assim como suas polainas coloridas e as sandálias combinavam perfeitamente. Não sabia o que elas tanto reclamavam. Era tudo tão bonito. Mesmo que seu bonito normalmente rendesse elogios bem mal-educados dos outros, não mudava de ideia.

Precisava confessar que sair não era seu ponto forte. Pelo menos não sair com muitas pessoas, tinha uma dificuldade abissal – Luna havia aprendido essa palavra com um trouxa, não era adorável? – de encaixar-se. As pessoas estavam sempre dançando, conversando sobre coisas que não conhecia. Ainda bem que Pansy e Ginny iriam acompanhá-la a seja lá o que fosse que estava indo – show? Devia ser isso mesmo. Só estava indo pois as garotas haviam insistido muito.

Normalmente não costumava fazer programas trouxas, nem com suas amigas, nem com seu pai e nem com ninguém. Sempre achava tais programas monótonos; trouxas só faziam duas coisas: sair para ir ao cinema ou para ir à sorveteria. Cinema Luna nunca havia ido, a única pessoa que a convidara furara com ela, e ir à sorveteria já havia ficado sonolento, pois era a única coisa que fazia quando saía com um garoto.

Mas uma coisa trouxa que ela gostava era ir a um show. Sabia como era um show de música, já tinha presenciado muitos do backstage com um de seus ex-namorados, o Adam. Era uma coisa diferente, uma energia indescritível. Ver como as pessoas ficavam alegres com as músicas, como pulavam e cantavam junto. Lembrava-se de ter feito isso uma vez no show d'As Esquisitonas quando elas tocaram naquele ano no baile que houvera na escola. Era simplesmente deliciante.

Pansy que conhecia o baixista da banda e arranjara alguns ingressos a um preço mais aceitável. O show seria em Londres, bem na capital, e teriam que ir de carona (aparatariam, ou seja) com a mãe de Ginny – e é claro que Pansy chiara feito um bule mal-humorado quando fizeram aquela decisão. Porém, já que as três eram amigas, mesmo a sonserina não querendo admitir aquilo, com um pouco de esforço e muitas promessas de que valeria à pena, estavam a duas horas e meia de verem o tal show.

O nome tinha algo simples. Não simples no sentido de fácil, mas o nome da banda tinha a palavra _simple. _E não era aquela banda antiga com vermelho no nome também; do que Luna havia escutado Pansy falando, era uma banda nova e famosa.

Simple, simple...

― Então, qual é a tática para entrarmos no show? ― Ginny perguntou no meio do devaneio de Luna para Pansy, e um estalo deu-se na mente da loira.

Tática. Plano. _SIMPLE PLAN_!

― _LEMBREI_! ― Luna guinchou, os olhos voltando repentinamente em foco e dando de cara consigo mesma, porém em uma versão com quilos de excesso de batom na boca. Parecia até mesmo que havia tomado uma mordida de diabrete e inchara até ficar com o tamanho exagerado. Provavelmente, durante sua abstinência mental, ficara passando o tubo de lá para cá na boca incessantemente. Baixou os olhos e fitou o batom; havia um toco dele restando dentro da embalagem.

Ginny iria estuporá-la, com certeza.

― Lembrou-se do que? De que você não tem senso do ridículo? ― Pansy ralhou, olhando feio para Luna com o canto dos olhos ― disso eu j á sabia, Lovegood.

― Não, o nome da banda mesmo. ― Pansy revirou os olhos e crispou os lábios à la Snape ― Você é tão estúpida comigo, Pansy.

― Não me venha com pieguices, Loony Lovegood. Você sabe que eu sou assim e não irei mudar. ― A morena fechou o batom com tanta força que Luna se surpreendeu por ele permanecer inteiro.

Então Ginny também apareceu no espelho à frente de Luna e puxou as duas para um abraço de urso, esmagando suas cabeças debaixo dos braços e parecendo muito com sua mãe quando queria colocar seus sete filhos sob suas asas. ― Quit it, Pansy. Sabemos que no fundo desse coração cheio de rancor e ódio há um espaço especial para nós duas.

Luna jurou que nunca havia visto Pansy fazendo uma cara tão feia como a que estava fazendo naquele instante. ― Bah. Até entenderia para a Lovegood, mas sinceramente não sei como fiquei amiga de uma Weasleyzinha de segunda mão.

Ginny estalou um beijo na bochecha de Pansy e a outra pareceu que ia ter um síncope ― I also love you, Pansy ― soltou as duas de seu abraço de urso e jogou os cabelos ruivos para o lado, e Luna se perguntou como alguém tinha um cabelo tão vermelho e tão bonito e tão brilhante como o de sua melhor amiga.

Encarou o espelho novamente. Pansy tinha o cabelo chanel escuro, na altura do queixo, e eles eram tão arrumados e bonitos. Ginny tinha aquele sol portátil ao alto de sua cabeça, aquela bolota de fogo que fazia com que qualquer rapaz, fosse quem fosse, quisesse passar a mão. E olhou para si mesma. Os cabelos loiros despenteados e mal cortados enormes, sujos e opacos. Por mais que passasse poção por cima de poção, e por mais que tentasse até mesmo os métodos trouxas de deixá-lo bonito, ele sempre estava do mesmo jeito sem graça.

Claramente ela não se achava feia, de maneira alguma. Só achava que seu cabelo podia brilhar um pouco mais. Nunca era demais ser um pouquinho mais bonita, principalmente quando se tinha duas amigas tão estonteantes como Ginny e Pansy. Ela parecia deslocada do lado delas.

Certo, _quando_ Luna _não_ parecia deslocada?

― Prontas para o show meninas? ― A ruiva exclamou novamente, erguendo os braços, a expressão enérgica tipicamente Weasley tingindo seu rosto sardento. Luna deu um sorriso típico e ergueu os braços também. Pansy apenas revirou os olhos:

― EU devia estar perguntando isso. Afinal de contas _eu_ que arranjei os ingressos para o show, e sou _eu_ que conheço o baixista.

Implicante, como sempre. Luna já havia se acostumado à maneira irritante de Pansy de estar sempre discutindo (não tinha tanta certeza enquanto a Ginny, todavia) e até adorava-a. Gostava principalmente quando a ruiva e ela começavam a se desafiar com palavras e Pansy sempre acabava perdendo e ficando rubra feito uma salsicha de raiva.

De pensar que tudo aquilo começara de uma maneira tão bobinha. Ela era amiga de Ginny e de Pansy, porém as duas viviam se espetando e nunca tinham uma discussão civilizada. Até que um dia, cansada de tudo isso, levou as duas ao mesmo lugar "por acidente" e não as deixou sair até que tivesse conseguido suportar uma a outra de uma maneira que lhe agradasse. Aquilo levou quase um mês todo, mas, ao fim das contas, as duas se tornaram amigas também – mais Ginny se tornara amiga de Pansy do que esta de Ginny.

Obviamente Luna teve de subornar as duas com doces da Dedos de Mel, do contrário teriam levado um ano para serem amigas.

― Ok, sweetheart, diga então ― Ginny disse com um sorriso sofrido no rosto. Mesmo após quase um ano de convivência com a sonserina, ela não parecia ser uma fã saudável de seus mimos e ataques de pelanca deveras frequentes.

― Prontas para o show? ― Pansy exclamou imitando, um pouco desdenhosamente, o tom que Ginny usara anteriormente.

Luna foi a única que se deu à dignidade de responder: ― É claro!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter I

**L i f e I s A N i g h t m a r e**

The show

-x-

― Posso escolher a música? ― Perguntou para Pierre, dando um sorriso que se esticava de uma orelha à outra, praticamente, enquanto tapava o microfone com os dedos inquietos, arranjando um passatempo para que não tivesse um ataque no meio do palco.

O vocalista espiou a lista colada ao chão. ― Claro, Dave. Faz tempo que você não escolhe.

― Tipo assim o último show? ― Jeff disse, passando ocasionalmente por trás dos dois para pegar a outra guitarra.

David deitou-lhe a língua ― Fique quieto, cabeludo. Ou quer que eu esfregue esse seu globo reluzente debaixo do meu braço e te chame de desodorante _roll-on_?

― Apenas ouse e terá que escovar os dentes pela bunda ― Ele passou de novo, só que agora para o outro lado e com uma guitarra vermelha.

O público gargalhou em coletividade, e David notou que havia tirado os dedos do microfone e todos ouviram a troca de elogios bem educada.

Olhou novamente para Pierre e esboçou um sorriso maior ― Take My Hand? ― Olhou novamente para a lista no chão e conferiu, alegremente e com um pulo afetado, que ainda não haviam tocado aquela música.

― Beleza então ― Pierre passou a informação adiante e logo todos estavam preparados. Chuck chamou a atenção dos fãs alucinados com uma ribombada nos pratos da bateria e logo todos responderam com gritos histéricos ― esse é o nosso encore desta noite. Então, uma última vez... _Take my hand_!

Uma, duas, três batidas das baquetas de Chuck e as guitarras começaram num ritmo frenético, David acompanhando euforicamente com seu baixo. Aquela música era uma de suas prediletas, ele até se sentia nos dias antigos da banda, com vontade de pular quando o refrão começava – bem, ele sempre podia pular e rodar se quisesse, o problema era sua coluna aguentar os pulos.

_HEY HEY!_

O coro de vozes não veio apenas da banda, mas também do público. E eles começaram juntamente com Pierre:

― _Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem, and sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them. I know that people say we're never gonna make it, but I know, we're gonna get through this!_

Foi a vez de David – acompanhado pelos fãs, obviamente – fazer o backing vocal:

― _Close your eyes and please don't let me go. Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go now!_

Como a música dizia, David fechou os olhos. E, por um instante, era tudo a música. Era o que havia em seus ouvidos, em sua alma, em seus dedos dedilhando o baixo. Era nas gotículas de suor em seu rosto e na vontade louca de sair pulando pelo palco. Eram seus dedos desvairados, cheios de energia, era a sua mente inquieta e hiperativa fazendo algo bonito. Naquelas horas ele podia ser o Ritalin. Ele podia ser o David Desrosiers que escondia por trás da Ritalina.

Pois era esse David o verdadeiro músico escondido nele. Era esse o David que fazia as fãs felizes na hora do show.

Sentiu o refrão chegando e abriu os olhos bem a tempo de ver Pierre gesticulando para ele e Seb o seguirem pela passarela no meio do palco. Quando chegou ao seu lado e se apoiou no ombro de Seb para tocar as notas do riff, todos deram um único grito:

― _TAKE MY HAAAND TONIIGHT!_

Pierre disparou pela passarela afora, berrando a plenos pulmões, e David foi atrás, tropeçando nos cadarço do próprio tênis e quase levando Seb consigo para o chão. Recuperou algumas notas perdidas e se postou num dos cantos da extensão do palco, acenando para as fãs quando o baixo estava em pausa (o espaço de um trilionésimo de segundo, ou seja).

― _'CAUSE OUR HEARTS ARE LOCKED _FOREVER_, AND OUR LOVE WILL _NEVER_ DIE!_ ― Pierre esticou o microfone para a platéia e eles completaram o resto do refrão. E com um pulo juntamente com David e Seb os três voltaram para o palco comum.

Ao outro "_hey hey_" que se seguiu, David já havia pulado em cima de um dos amplificadores e estava acenando de novo para a platéia, que berrava junto com Pierre. Olhava seus fãs, seus pequenos e grandes fãs, as suas garotas pulando e sacudindo o cabelo, os cabelos coloridos, as placas gigantescas e com dizeres quase que pornográficos.

E foi nessa andança de olhares que David viu algo que prendeu sua atenção definitivamente.

Ele achou o grupo de Devon_._ Achara a sua colega, mas não era ela nem a outra menina com cabelo de vermelho royal que lhe chamou atenção, e sim a loira que parecia perdida do lado delas. Não, não podia estar com elas. Era uma criança. Se ela tivesse mais que quinze anos de idade ele se surpreenderia. Era tão pequena se comparada com as outras fãs ao seu redor.

David se enroscou nas notas, pois não conseguia fazer três coisas ao mesmo tempo e teve que desviar o olhar e descer do amplificador. Andou até a ponta do palco, onde havia uma visão melhor e ficou, meio perdido e meio tocando, olhando para a figurinha singular no meio da platéia de novo.

― _The rain drops... The tears keep falling..._― Foi capaz de murmurar, se aproveitando de que não tinha que cantar muito naquele momento.

Ela parecia se destacar não apenas por parecer uma criança. Estava longe, e de onde podia enxergá-la apenas distinguia seus cabelos quase brancos de tão loiros e sua pele igualmente branca. Olha, havia outra opção. Se ela não fosse uma criança podia ser um fantasma!

Erm... Piadinhas idiotas, David?

Voltou a prestar atenção na música quando o ritmo começou a se acelerar e o refrão final se aproximou. O que queria dizer que a música estava acabando. E o show também, consequentemente. E ele não conseguiria ver aquela loira de novo antes do fim, pois não conseguira um passe para o camarim para sua amiga. Voltou-se novamente para aquele lado e por breves segundos não soube o que fazer: olhar ou não olhar.

Sua mente ficou confusa e seus dedos escorregaram nas cordas de novo, e David arruinou um pedaço do refrão. Mas não conseguia evitar. De repente ele precisou procurar a menina de novo, mas já não conseguia ver sua cabecinha loira no meio das enormes fãs que pulavam e encobriam. Aquela agonia não era normal, não era...

― David, sabemos o quanto você adora tocar, mas não precisa ficar tocando depois que a música acabou! ― A voz de Pierre veio rasgando a sua distração ao meio com dureza

Deus. A música havia acabado. Porque ele ainda estava tocando?

Largou das cordas do baixo de imediato e sorriu para o público, disfarçando e tentando esquecer. Era só uma menina que ele havia vislumbrado por um acaso, não era ninguém especial. Mas... ela não parecia pertencer àquele mundo. Aquele show não era seu lugar, não mesmo. Ela não estava cantando, nem pulando; estava na realidade olhando vagamente na direção do palco e sorrindo. Será que ela estava com a sua amiga? Não se lembrava de Pansy ter dito que ia trazer uma pré-adolescente para o show.

Mas o que...

― Obrigado por virem ao show! ― Pierre berrou de novo, tirando David de outro devaneio estúpido com a súbita visão de alguém muito parecido com a menina loira ― Temos alguns agradecimentos especiais a fazer hoje.

David soube que era para ele continuar o discurso.

― Vocês ingleses são os melhores! Eu me diverti pacas aqui hoje -

― Se distraiu também, né não, Ritalin? ― Jeff disse no próprio microfone, e risadinhas foram escutadas por toda a plateia

― Aham, _roll-on_, isso mesmo. Bem, como ia dizendo, muito obrigada mesmo! E eu gostaria de agradecer às meninas que vieram todo o caminho de Devon até aqui. E também agradecer a... a... ― sua mente, de um momento para o outro, era um vazio indescritível. Virou para Pierre, pálido ― _a que eu tinha que agradecer mesmo_?

Pierre sacudiu a cabeça negativamente enquanto a platéia se rachava em gargalhadas. Não era engraçado. Era sério! Ele não sabia o que agradecer! Para falar a verdade, ele até mesmo já havia se esquecido do que quer que o incomodara durante Take My Hand. Só se lembrava que fora uma garota que chamara a sua atenção. E fora uma morena. Não, fora uma ruiva. Não... Oh, Deus. Ele já havia esquecido.

Pierre tomou o vocal, antes que David começasse a falar merda no microfone: ― Bem, gostaríamos de agradecer também à Coca-Cola, que nos forneceu este pequeno show e, obviamente, aos nossos fãs, por fazer esta noite ser uma das mais incríveis noites de nossas vidas!

David berrou "YEAH!", mas não conseguia mais se lembrar do que tornara aquela noite toda tão especial assim. A única coisa em sua mente era a única coisa da qual tinha um medo irrefreável: a energia em excesso. Podia senti-la. Sentia em cada extremidade de seu corpo e em cada pequeno gesto, até mesmo nas piscadas de olho excedentes. Seus dedos começavam a se contorcer contra a sua vontade, e a dancinha de impaciência que suas pernas faziam no momento eram contra a sua vontade. Podia sentir que, a qualquer momento, iria explodir.

Sabia que esse era o início de uma crise de hiperatividade.

Tentou fazer gestos discretos para Pierre para lhe avisar, porém acabou balançando os braços com exagero no lugar. O vocalista não entendeu e apenas arremessou uma toalha limpa ao público. Foi imitado por Seb, Jeff e Chuck, que jogaram uma garrafa, uma palheta e duas baquetas respectivamente. Olhou ao seu redor com os olhos afogueados. Quanto mais rápido fosse com aquilo, mas cedo poderia ir para o camarim ficar no silêncio e impediria uma crise de sua hiperatividade. Simplesmente pegou todas as palhetas que estavam presas ao pedestal de seu microfone e as arremessou com toda a forçar em direção ao publico. Dezenas de garotas se contorceram freneticamente e abaixaram, e umas quinze berraram de júbilo enquanto o resto xingava de raiva e tristeza. Viu até mesmo gente das décimas e poucas fileiras comemorarem a palheta recebida. Uau. Ele estava ficando bom em arremesso.

Não podia mais tentar se enganar, já nem podia mais disfarçar as mãos tremendo e se contorcendo contra a vontade. Ou David saía, ou ele saía. Rapidamente fez uma última reverência exagerada, um sorriso forçado e idiota estampado no rosto, e saiu driblando as caixas de som a caminho do camarim. Não havia como negar a sua hiperatividade nem mesmo se quisesse. Seus atos "impensados" e sentimentos exagerados não eram uma coisa que podia controlar querendo, seu corpo respondia mais rápido à alta demanda de energia aleatorizando palavras, pensamentos e emoções diversas em sua cabeça. Não havia tempo para pensar em muita coisa, havia unicamente tempo para piscar e se ver correndo, gritando ou tendo movimentos involuntários no segundo seguinte.

Entrou como um jato no camarim, antes mesmo dos outros rapazes terem saído direito do palco (ele mesmo costumava ser o último a deixar o palco, porém...). Sua primeira parada foi o banheiro e a caixa de remédios. É claro que David não pensara em outra maneira de deter seu ataque do que seus remédios, tanto porque outra maneira não existia. Bem, havia o autocontrole, mas fala sério. Era possível ter autocontrole quando não se conseguia nem controlar as próprias mãos?

Logo Pierre enfiou a cabeça pela porta do banheiro e o observou abrir até mesmo o lixo à procura de seus remédios, ricocheteando por tudo o que encontrava como um cometinha Harley depois de beber café ― Hey, Dave ― David ergueu os olhos inflamados para ele ― tá se sentindo bem?

― Eu eu sei lá Pi acho que já estiva pior e tal mas ah cara quem eu to tentando enganar não eu não to bem AAAHH eu acho que preciso da minha ritalina pelo amor de Deus acho que vou explodir hehe ― falou tudo em um fôlego e de maneira esquisita, sem ao menos pensar antes de formar uma frase.

Logo, todos os cinco estavam procurando o remédio de David pelo camarim.

Realmente odiava aquilo, com todo o seu coração. Odiava depende de remédios para manter a calma, para organizas os pensamentos. Queria poder se concentrar sem precisar de química, sem precisar ficar morto e sonolento, ou ate mesmo dopado, Queria ser feliz, tocar na banda, sair com as garotas sem precisar dos remédios, do contrário poderia até mesmo machucar alguém se perdesse o controle. Queria poder não se desesperar caso não achasse a Ritalina – como estava acontecendo naquele instante – assim como uma pessoa comum não surtava caso não achasse seu remédio para dor de cabeça.

Tirou a cabeça das nuvens e de dentro do armário onde havia cordas para guitarras e enfiou a nuca na quina do mesmo, dando um berro de dor em seguida. Ótimo, Desrosiers era tudo o que precisava mesmo, um galo na cabeça além do excesso de energia. Realmente, magnífico! Que tal começar a espetar agulhas na cabeça de seu–

― E ai, caras? ― Pat entrou na sala, sorrindo, e David parou de ricochetear pelos móveis para encará-lo com olhos flamejantes que gritavam pelo seu remédio – Pat sempre sabia onde o seu remédio estava, sem exceções ― Oh. Já vou buscar a Ritalina ― e saiu apressado da salinha,

Logo David havia sido sentado no sofá do camarim e Pierre e Chuck o seguravam com firmeza em seu lugar, temendo que ele se descontrolasse. David apenas concordava com o medo deles. Não sabia do que era possível se perdesse o controle. Podia machucar alguém – ou pior ainda, podia machucar a si mesmo.

― Calminho aí, David. Se controle! ― Jeff, disse, segurando-o com firmeza pelos ombros.

― To sob controle to sob controle sob controle controle... ― David ganiu, espremendo as mãos entra as pernas e respirando fundo. O segredo para que não tivesse um acesso era muito simples: aquele maldito chamado autocontrole. Inspirou fundo e se concentrou em apenas uma imagem fixa, um pensamento único do ar entrando em seus pulmões e passando por todas as outras células de seu corpo além do seu cérebro. Quanto menos tentasse pensar, melhor o ar seria distribuído e menor seria o fluxo de energia distribuído irregularmente. Não iria impedir a crise, apenas retardá-la um pouco, o suficiente para que Pat chegasse com o remédio e David pudesse entrar no mundo do slow-motion que a Ritalina lhe colocava em.

Só aquele pensamento já o fez perder a vontade de fazer tudo direito e simplesmente deixar que a hiperatividade tomasse conta dele. Algumas vezes, sinceramente, era mais fácil deixá-la tomar conta. Não precisava pensar. Só precisava deixar que seu corpo respondesse por sua mente. Gostava de sua hiperatividade principalmente quando tomava um pé na bunda; já que sua mente não funcionava nesse período, costumava esquecer rapidamente da garota e do fora que havia tomado. Esse era um dos únicos momentos nos quais a hiperatividade era legal, pois, na maior parte do tempo, ela não era de jeito nenhum legal.

Aquilo o distraiu e, quando deu por si, suas mãos já não tremiam mais e não havia movimentos involuntários com as pernas e braços. Sentia-se mais calmo. Ainda havia algo bloqueando seus pensamentos mais profundos, porém ele já conseguia se centrar nos sons do ambiente ao seu redor. Seb murmurando com Jeff, o relógio na parede, os passos no corredor... E houve paz. Breves segundos de paz por trás de seus olhos fechados e inquietos em sua mente hiperativa.

Os passos no corredor ficaram mais próximos, e David soube instintivamente que Pat explodiria na sala em questão de segundos. Por isso, quando a porta se escancarou com escândalo, ele foi o único que não se assustou. Abriu os olhos lentamente, porém seus movimentos já estavam fora de controle de novo. Ergueu-se do sofá com facilidade, como se a força dos braços em seus ombros não fosse nada, e estirou as mãos na direção de Pat ao ver o remédio em uma de suas mãos e um copo de água na outra. **―**_Dá! Dá!_

Antes que ele pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, David já havia arrancado o copo de uma das mãos dele e pegava os comprimidos com a outra. Não teve nem tempo de pensar no que fazer – seu braço simplesmente se moveu sozinho e sua mão socou os remédios no fundo da garganta por puro impulso. A água foi jogada por cima logo em seguida e as duas cápsulas escorregaram garganta abaixo, deixando um rastro amargo na parede de sua traqueia ao descer. O já bem conhecido e amargo gosto da Ritalina.

Gosto sempre presente em sua vida.

Sentou-se, fechou os olhos, colocou as mãos no meio das pernas que já balançavam de nervoso e esperou impacientemente. Cada segundo lhe parecendo uma eternidade, a ansiedade pesando como um elefante em suas costas. Podia sentir cada fibra de seu corpo reagir lentamente com o remédio, e, mais devagar ainda e se prestasse uma atenção maldita, poderia sentir as mãos parando de tremer muitíssimo a cada minuto que passava. Mesmo não contando os segundos, pois não conseguia fazer contas de tempo com a mente agitada como estava, David soube que passou bastante tempo, pois contou mais de trezentas e poucas zebras pulando baterias em mente.

Mexeu os dedos das mãos vagarosamente e percebeu que elas não mais tremiam como se tivesse Parkinson, e muito menos suas pernas balançavam sem controle. Mas David tinha certeza que o remédio havia tido efeito por causa da moleza em seu corpo e na mente agora trabalhando com uma clareza brilhante, até mesmo mais sã do que o comum. E o que havia de ruim também se fez presente: O sono. Sempre aquele maldito sono que lhe deixava tapado e morto, daquela maneira que odiava. Seus músculos responderam a seus comandos a contra gosto e depois de quase um minuto que seus olhos foram se abrir. Levou mais um minuto todo para que David pudesse olhar em volta.

Seb e Chuck conversavam animadamente mais para frente, Jeff parecia estar tomando uma ducha no banheiro do camarim e Pierre estava logo ao seu lado, na poltrona, o encarando com atenção excessiva. David piscou para sinalizar que estava vivo e começou a se ajeitar na poltrona bem lentamente.

― Tá melhor? ― Pierre perguntou, estendendo a toalha para David, que a aceitou de bom grado e enxugava o rosto:

― Sim, to sim. Muito melhor, para falar a verdade ― suspirou e colocou a toalha na cara, jogando a cabe a para trás ― eu odeio tanto isso Pierre. Odeio pra valer. O que eu não daria para poder... Relaxar. Para acalmar minha mente sem a merda da Ritalina... ― tirou a toalha do rosto e olhou o amigo, que parecia concertado com seu sofrimento. Sabia que, apesar de ele se importar muito nunca seria realmente capaz de saber pelo que ele passava.

Como se lesse sua mente, Pierre disse: ― Queria poder te entender, David. Aí pelo menos eu poderia bater no seu ombro e dizer que sei o que você sente... ― ele abaixou a cabeça e soltou um suspiro cansado. David o encarou e viu que Pierre ainda não havia descansado depois do show, ainda estava com a mesma roupa, o cabelo ainda estava grudado na testa e até mesmo sua respiração permanecia irregular.

David não pode impedir um sorriso. Era bom saber que Pierre se preocupava com ele. Sempre soube daquilo, realmente, porém gostava de ter aquelas amostras da amizade deles. Sempre lhe ajudavam a dar um sorriso, mesmo em situações como aquelas. Jogou a cabeça novamente para trás e ficou encarando o teto vagamente, sentindo os olhos pesarem e a vontade de não fazer nada pelo resto do dia o tomarem. Sono. Podia resumir sua mente naquela simples palavra. Quando tomava os remédios e sua mente se organizava, havia tempo para pensar. Mas não havia no que pensar naquele momento, só no cansaço mental e físico que sentia.

― Hey, vai dormir cara. Ser você não deve ser fácil.

― Nah, não é mesmo. Ter centenas de fãs é muito duro. ― Disse em tom de gozação, rindo logo em seguida.

Pierre lhe acertou um tapa na perna, rindo também ― Seu idiota. Fala como se fosse o único.

Ele apenas o encarou de soslaio **―**Eu tenho mais. E também sou mais bonito, convenhamos.

― Bah, vá se ferrar ― O vocalista reclamou, empurrando a perna de David e fingindo se levantar para ir embora ― não fale mais comigo.

Quando ele passava a seu lado, David agarrou seu braço num reflexo tão rápido que o surpreendeu ― Pare com isso, sabe que não vivo sem você ― fez um biquinho muito gay para o outro e ele riu.

― Deus do céu, você é muito viado, David. Espero que isso não seja contagioso, porque se for, eu to fodido. Escovei os dentes com a sua escova hoje de manhã por acidente.

Largou imediatamente do braço de Pierre e fez uma careta de nojo típica ― QUE NOJO, PIERRE! Por isso aquela porra tava molhada! Credo foi como se eu tivesse te beijado, eek! ― Começou a fingir cuspir desesperadamente no chão.

― Sei que esse seria seu maior sonho ― retrucou sarcasticamente ― vai dormir logo, David ― ele deu de ombros e se preparou para dormir de verdade, ajeitando-se no sofá **―** Espera. Antes me diz: porque você errou tanto na última música? Parecia que tinha algo te distraindo.

Primeiramente David franziu o cenho sem entender. Algo em sua mente apesar de organizada estava borrado. Ou borrado ou realmente Pierre estava começando a cheirar meias juntos com o Seb, pois David não se lembrava realmente do que havia o distraído. Lembrava-se claramente de que havia errado muito e de que algo o havia atrapalhado, mas não se lembrava de que – nesse caso, não se lembraria de quem.

― Sei lá, Pierre, não consigo me lembrar ― balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu de ombros ― espero lembrar a tempo do Meet and Greet.

― Espero que você _acorde_ a tempo do Meet and Greet ― Pierre reclamou em um muxoxo, saindo do lado de David e indo até Seb, começando rapidamente uma conversa agitada.

Ele piscou distraidamente, desviando o olhar para si mesmo e depois olhando em volta. Havia o sofá de três lugares, onde estava sentado, e o mesmo parecia confortável o suficiente para se tirar um cochilo rápido até o Meet and Greet. Não havia nada de errado em ir com o cabelo bagunçado dizer oi para as fãs, não é? Ele até tinha pensado em mudar o cabelo para algo que pudesse usar bagunçado à vontade, afinal de contas fazer chapinha todo o santo dia era um pouco... Maçante.

Deu de ombros e puxou o casaco, que estava pendurado no braço do sofá, e o vestiu, fechando-o até o pescoço apenas por causa da sensação de segurança – e pelo calor – que aquele gesto lhe dava. Afundou no assento e ouviu as molas estalando e gemendo por debaixo de seu peso enquanto se ajeitava em um canto e fechava os olhos mais uma vez. Mal o fez, já sentiu um leve entorpecimento fazendo com que qualquer mínimo movimento que tivesse algo a ver com abrir os olhos fosse impossibilitado. Os membros ficaram moles e não tinha mais a mínima vontade de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ficar ali, parado, pronto para dormir.

Sono, sono, sono. Aquela porra de sono. Já não sabia mais o que era pior: a hiperatividade aparecendo esporadicamente na sua já complicada vida ou, para impedi-la de tomar conta de seus pensamentos, a Ritalina que o fazia perder metade do dia deitado, sonolento ou morto. Resolveu relevar e apenas dormir. Se a sua mente ficasse agitada David apenas teria ainda mais sono e na hora do Greet and Meet estaria parecendo um zumbi.

Esvaziar a mente, esvaziar a mente...

Primeiro fez com que sua mente ficasse focada em uma imagem de um fundo preto que imaginara; o vazio, sem nada nele. Focou-se no negrume e tentou não pensar em mais nada, apenas naquilo. Porém, conforma o sono foi o dominando, o fundo preto começou a ser invadido por feixes e luzes estranhas, que provinham de uma mente dopada prestes a apagar. As luzes tomavam formas desconexas... Dançavam intricadamente, se enroscando e sumindo para reaparecer em círculos no fundo de sua mente. Parecia fumaça... E fumaça lhe lembrava fogo.

Ao imaginar a palavra fogo, luzes vermelhas atravessaram a sua nuvem de fumaça. E logo vieram as chamas amarelas, as laranjas, e de pronto logo todo o arco-íris e cores que pensara que não existiam também estavam sendo visto por trás de seus olhos fechados. Tudo contribuiu furiosamente para que sua mente, até a pouco negra e calma, se tornasse tão colorido quanto uma _rave_. E aquilo estava começando a lhe dar uma puta dor de cabeça.

Ousou abrir os olhos e ao fazê-lo quase ficou cego ao encarar diretamente a lâmpada. Fechou as pálpebras novamente e ficou quieto e estático, vendo borrões branco se movendo juntamente com suas íris inquietas. Agora suas mãos mais uma vez estavam tremendo, e coçavam os olhos doloridos sem ele dar tal ordem para elas. Os pensamentos voavam. A calmaria cessara.

Virou-se de costas para cima e enfiou a cabeça debaixo de uma almofada, grunhindo enquanto o som do relógio parecia acelerado como sua mente. Merda. Merda dupla. Justamente quando estava quase dormindo aquele tipo de coisa acontecia. Era bem típico de alguém como ele tal tipo de coisa.

Tentou novamente se esvaziar, tentar drenar os pensamentos lentamente de sua cabeça assim como água sendo drenada de uma banheira. Cada pensamento que corria por sua mente seria como uma gota de água e iria embora lentamente, descendo pelo cano e se perdendo nas entranhas escurecidas de seu interior. Pouco a pouco, como se fosse um flashback, as memórias foram passando por trás dos seus olhos para depois esvanecerem como se não tivessem realmente estado lá. Lembrou-se de Pansy telefonando eufórica para lhe contar que iria aparecer no show e logo se esqueceu, lembrou-se do início do show e também o esqueceu. Lembrou-se vagamente do encore que tocara e da alegria das fãs e de uma cabeça loira tão pálida no meio de todos...

― PUTA MERDA ― deu um pulo do sofá e se pôs sentado no segundo seguinte. Todos os outros integrantes – Jeff saíra da ducha – e Patrick o encararam. Lembrou-se de tudo repentinamente, sua mente correndo com a nova leva de informações. Ele se esquecera daquela menina e, mesmo se não tivesse esquecido, nunca saberia quem ela era, pois tinha total e absoluta certeza que ela não estaria com sua amiga; Pansy não parecia do tipo que faria amizade com pessoas... Loiras com cara de criança.

― Que foi Ritalin? ― Seb se apoiou no encosto do sofá atrás de David e o encarou. David levou alguns segundos para poder organizar seus pensamentos decentemente antes de respondê-lo:

― A loira! Tinha uma loira na platéia... Ela me veio na cabeça do nada.

― Tinha milhares de loiras na platéia, David. ― Jeff constatou distraidamente.

― É verdade... ― Pierre concordou.

― E, David, lembra do que a gente falou de sair com as fãs? ― Chuck perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

― ... Não as leve para tomar uma bebida? ― tentou, forçando os miolos para se lembrar do que Chuck, ele e os outros membros haviam combinado.

― Não ― ele balançou a cabeça negativamente ― nunca saia com elas. Vai saber quando uma pode aparecer alegando que você é o pai do filho delas ― fingiu um arrepio ― não me vejo trocando fraldas de bebês. Ew.

― Fraldas ― Seb gemeu em concordância.

― Noites sem sono ― Jeff deu um tapinha na própria cara, arregalando os olhos.

― E sem sexo **―** David comentou, sem realmente pensar muito antes de falar.

― Por isso eu e a Lachele tomamos cuidado ― Pierre disse, dando de ombros distraidamente.

― Aham, senhor politicamente correto. Até parece que você sempre tá com vontade de usar camisinha. Isso é tão... Sei lá. Não me sinto homem com esse tipo de coisa. ― David novamente fez uma careta, tendo completa certeza do que estava falando.

― Claro que não se sente ― Jeff se enfiou no meio da conversa ― Isso é porque você não é homem, você é um bichinha.

― Ora, cale a boca! ― Retrucou para o guitarrista, tentando lhe acertar um tapa, em vão.

Jeff desviou dele, rindo incontrolavelmente **―** Me diga: quando foi a última vez, hein?

David sentiu que seu rosto ficava rubro, apenas não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha por realmente não se lembrar quando fora a última vez ― Foi-

Chuck interrompeu-o e David o fuzilou com o canto dos olhos ― Quisemos dizer com uma mulher, ok?

― VÁ SE FODER, SEU MERDA! ― Berrou com todas as forças que tinha e saltou por cima do encosto do sofá antes de poder raciocinar, correndo atrás dele.

Mais do que obviamente, nada mais relacionado ao show parecia ocupar sua mente, muito menos alguma fã em especial. A única coisa que pensava era na vontade gigantesca de estapear Chuck e Jeff e de rir daquela idiotice. E, afinal de contas, não era tão ruim assim ser hiperativo quando se podia usar essa vantagem para dar umas bolachas nos seus colegas de banda abusados.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:**

Matt não me pertence. Ele foi criação de sua player, a Anne (ou pelo menos acho que o nome dela é esse. rs)

* * *

><p>Chapter II<br>**I S h o u l d H a v e T o l d Y o u W e r e C r a z y  
><strong>The Starbucks Coffee

Dos lugares trouxas mais agradáveis, confortáveis e charmosos que Luna conhecia, o Starbucks Coffee era de longe o que mais gostava, fosse por ele ser o único ou não.

Havia ido lá naquela tarde por pura conveniência. Seu pai ficaria até tarde na redação da revista, e se fosse valer-se seus dotes culinários para sobreviver àquela noite Luna provavelmente atearia fogo na casa toda. E, pelo bem dos chifres de Bufadores de Chifres Enrugados, gaiolas de fadinha brilhantes, provas de Heliopatas, patos venenosos, arquivos da conspiração do Ministério, seus visgos, o símbolo das Relíquias da Morte, as roupas suas e de seu pai, seu quarto e seus novos posters na parede; decidira que o melhor seria beber alguma coisa no Starbucks.

Frequentava aquele lugar normalmente sem uma frequência certa, apenas aparecia em períodos esporádicos quando a sede de uma coisa trouxa batia. Devido às suas férias de Hogwarts terem começado há apenas uma semana Luna não havia aparecido no café mais de três vezes. Uma delas fora com Pansy, e garantira para si mesma e para a amiga que nunca mais repetiria o passeio: nunca antes vira a amiga tão agitada e falando tanto as palavras "sangues ruins" e "trouxas imundos". Mas mesmo assim; seu roteiro predileto ainda era ir para lá sozinha ou com seu namorado.

Gingi era um americano completamente não patriota que queria, na verdade, ter nascido no Japão ao invés dos Estados Unidos. Eles se conheciam desde que Luna uma vez viajara com seu pai para a América quando tinha treze anos, agora ela tinha quatorze e fazia quatro meses que eles namoravam. Ele residia meramente na Inglaterra por trabalhar no exército, e meramente trabalhava lá para ter um pretexto para poder ficar perto de Luna (definindo perto: Ela morando em Devon e ele na capital, o que era deveras distante).

Apesar da relação turbulenta que mantinham Luna o amava muito. Não tanto quanto amara Ron uma vez, e nem metade do quanto gostara de Adam. Mas o amava de uma maneira diferente – ele fora seu melhor amigo antes de ser seu namorado. Talvez isso que fizesse a relação manter-se inteira, mas Luna sempre era honesta quando dizia que o amava. Talvez o amasse como amigo e não soubesse, mas para ela pelo menos parecia muito mais que uma ordinária amizade. Aquilo era amor; amizade posta em fogo. E era daquele jeito que já fazia quatro meses que estavam juntos, driblando Hogwarts e muito mais. O único problema era a quantidade excessiva de garotas e gays que se assomavam em volta de seu namorado por ele ser consideravelmente efeminado. E, apesar de não ter orgulho nem vergonha de admitir aquilo, Luna sentia ciúmes.

Ciúmes que se proliferavam feito cogumelos venenosos quando ela estava em Hogwarts.

Mas quando estava na escola, eles tinham sua própria maneira de manter contato. Normalmente era através de cartas mandadas pela coruja vesga de Luna; porém, nos fins de semana, ela se trancava no dormitório feminino e ficava horas a fio falando com o namorado através de um espelho de contato imediato. Perdia tempo que podia passar andando por aí, com os testrálios ou até mesmo dançando na chuva ali, no quarto, batendo papo com um espelho. Mas valia à pena, se fosse por Gingi sempre valeria à pena.

Era deveras complicado manter o namoro à distância, mas Luna confiava em Gingi quando ele dizia que não tinha feito nada e nem saído com outra garota, e isso os fez continuar juntos por três meses. Lembrava-se perfeitamente quando ele a pedira em namorado uns três dias antes do Natal. Ele sabia das dificuldades que passaria com ela longe, e Luna tinha completa certeza que corria o risco de ganhar galhadas tão bonitas quanto às dos Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado com a ausência prolongada. Porém, com os feriados de ida a Hogsmeade somados aos próprios feriados bruxos lhe concediam uma válvula de escape para ficar com seu namorado por um dia ou dois; e quando tinha chances Luna aparecia em Londres para ficar com Gingi.

Apesar de ter perguntado a ele se não queria juntar-se a ela no Starbucks, Gingi negara vigorosamente e dissera que tinha de trabalhar. Já que ficara em cima da hora demais para chamar Ginny ou Pansy, decidira então ir sozinha. O que era uma vantagem, tecnicamente, pois estava acostumada a andar somente com Ginny na escola e, algumas vezes, até mesmo sem ela. Sozinha chamava uma certa atenção por ser um tanto extravagante, como diria o próprio Gingi; quando andava com seu namorado de cabelos coloridos, ou com Ginny e sua beleza estonteante, sempre virava alvo de olhares e comentários grotescos e desagradáveis.

Era verão no Reino Unido. Fazia seus vinte e poucos graus na sombra, o calor era sufocante. Mesmo quando correu para dentro do café e o ar condicionado bagunçou seus cabelos e lhe lambeu a face, Luna ainda sentia como se fosse derreter. E, mais do que obviamente, iria pedir algo gelado para tomar naquele dia escaldante.

Saltitou até o balcão e jogou o tronco por cima dele, soltando um suspiro de alívio ao contato da sua pele quente com a pedra fria, e esperou. Içou-se quase por completo paa o outro lado da bancada, olhando pra os lados, escalando a parede com os joelhos (se sua saia fosse quinze centímetros mais curta, com certeza teriam visto mais do que o necessário).

Foi quando saiu de dentro da cozinha um homem alto, branco como cal e com fios de cabelo grisalho saindo por debaixo da touca verde escura. Estava vestindo o uniforme do café, musgo e marrom, e pareceria extremamente profissional se não estivesse ouvindo música e balançando vertiginosamente a xícara de café que segurava.

― MATT! ― Luna guinchou feito uma coruja, porém o jovem não lhe deu atenção: apenas foi andando para o outro lado ―... Matt? ― Tentou novamente, porém novamente ficou sem resposta alguma. Tirou a varinha de trás da orelha e, com um gesto da mesma, arrancou os fones dos ouvidos de Matt **―**Matt, pô, eu estou falando contigo!

― Loo! ― Matt expirou pesadamente ao virar e vê-la, e correu até a garota para lhe esmagar em um abraço de urso carinho e lhe beijar a testa ― Você veio mesmo, afinal de contas! ― Ela assentiu vigorosamente e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. Os fregueses olhavam, desconfiados, os dois, mas Luna simplesmente não os via ― cadê o Moh?

"Moh" era o apelido de Gingi na sua roda de amigos, e Luna pessoalmente não conseguia chamar o namorado por tal apelido tão... Gay.

― Gingi. O nome dele é Gingi. Chame-o assim... ― censurou distraidamente, enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas claras ao sentir o sol forte entrar pela vidraça e bater em seus olhos. ― E ele não pode vir dessa vez. Tinha que fazer o turno de vinte e quatro horas hoje... ― Luna observou enquanto Matt derramava café fumegante perfeitamente em uma xícara, colocava chantili, salpicava canela e, por fim, espetava um daqueles biscoitos enormes e roliços por cima.

― Ah, sim. É uma pena para ele. ― Cantou de maneira singularmente homossexual e, logo em seguida, dançou até o outro extremo do balcão para entregar o café a uma ruiva de cabelos cor de fogo, que ria de sua performance.

"Bem, vai querer o que hoje, Loo?" Disse ao voltar à sua frente, com um sorriso galante.

Luna apenas sorriu ― Sugestões? Acho que vou querer qualquer coisa gelada. Sinto que se tomar algo quente explodirei feito um Explosivin... ― Comentou com os olhos perdidos em frente enquanto imaginava-se crescendo e preparando-se para explodir feito um daqueles animais que Hagrid a mostrara no ano anterior.

Matt fez uma careta, fingindo entender; Luna podia ver aquilo por causa do modo como ele franzia as sobrancelhas em um ângulo agudo e em como seus lábios se comprimiam em uma linha reta ― Ah, tá bom. ― Deu um passo à direção da porta da cozinha ― Bem, vou preparar alguma coisa especial para você. Não suma, ok, loirinha? ― Ele sorriu novamente e apertou-lhe a bochecha, sumindo. Ela apenas assentiu distraidamente para o nada e continuou olhando vagamente em frente, pensando em assuntos não pertinentes ao momento.

Houve uma aglomeração estranha na porta do café e Luna a acompanhou com o canto dos olhos e parte da mente distraída. Um vulto entrou depois de um pequeno esforço para passar por um conglomerado de gente que repentinamente entupia a entrada do café. Ele veio se aprumar na cadeira que havia ao lado de Luna, e a garota aproveitou para olhá-lo atentamente com seus olhos enormes.

Um metro e setenta e pouco, cabelos pretos, piercings no rosto, uma boina xadrez e óculos wayfarer. Usava uma blusa verde com um "RM" preto estampado em um canto, calças jeans pretas também e tênis muito brancos para o resto do conjunto. Perguntou-se como ele ainda não havia cozinhado debaixo de tanta roupa escura. Apenas ao olhar seu rosto que Luna pode ver que ele parecia transtornado: seus lábios formavam uma linha pálida debaixo do nariz e ele mexia as mãos freneticamente na frente do rosto. Estava extremamente tenso.

Ele lhe parecia vagamente familiar. Principalmente as mãos se mexendo desgovernadamente.

O dito cujo se voltou para Luna e, mesmo assim, ela não parou de medi-lo, pois não notou seu meneio de cabeça em sua direção. Só percebeu quando ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele e vira que tinha tirado os óculos escuros. Olhos entre o verde e o castanho que pareciam engoli-la. De um modo ou de outro, ela apenas deu um sorriso, e ele virou a cara para frente murmurando qualquer coisa tão rápido que Luna não entendeu nada.

Ele lhe pareceu ainda mais familiar. Ficou encarando seu cabelo distraidamente, tentando lembrar se o conhecia, até que ele se mexer com desconforto.

― Oh. Eu estou te incomodando, não é? ― Perguntou, sem realmente achar que estava sendo rude.

― Um pouco. ― O outro respondeu, apertando os lábios em um sorriso estrangulado.

Ah. Ela se lembrava daquela voz com perfeição. Havia a escutado quatro dias antes, no show que fora com Ginny e Pansy. E mais naturalmente do que sabia que uma fã diria, Luna constatou um fato idiota:

― Você é David Desrosiers.

Ele soltou um gemido desconfortável, passando uma das mãos inquietas pelo cabelo e o bagunçando todo, confirmando sua já certeza.

― Vai me agarrar também? ― Perguntou, em um tom que mesclava o convencido e o desagradado, encarando-a em seguida.

Luna sacudiu a cabeça ― Não, eu não faria isso. Nem vejo motivos. Eu só sou sua fã.

Aquilo era um pouco mentira; Luna não sabia praticamente nada sobre os integrantes da banda, apenas o básico do básico. E provavelmente já se esquecera de metade do que lera.

Ele sorriu. Tinha um sorriso bonito, um pouco sarcástico e convencido, mas ainda assim bonito ― Obrigado, eu acho. ― Olhou novamente em frente, e Luna viu vagamente o vulto de Matt passando dançando pela porta da cozinha ― Mas não vai querer nem mesmo um autógrafo?

― Pelos calções de Merlin, é verdade ― murmurou consigo mesma distraída, pensando em como não pedira aquilo logo que o reconhecera e nem reparando na cara de confuso que David Desrosiers fez ao ouvir sua exclamação bruxa ― Você me dá um? Acho que to sem papel...

― Dou, claro. ― Olhou em volta, enquanto tirava uma caneta enorme e gorducha do bolso de trás da calça ― Tem guardanapos por aqui. Podemos usá-los.

Ele havia esticado a mão para pegar um em cima da bancada, porém Luna segurou-a. ― Não. Assina isso. ― E sem pensar muito no que fazia, puxou a varinha de trás da orelha e esticou para ele. As assinaturas de Adam e de Barry estavam ali, a de David também ficaria legal ao lado da deles.

O rosto de David foi tão cômico que merecia ter sido eternizado em uma foto de tão hilário que foi. Luna se pegou rindo antes mesmo de ele começar a rir também, sacudindo a varinha dela para cima e para baixo. Ela não gostou muito daquilo, mas não conseguia segurar o riso.

― Que porra é essa? ― Luna murmurou qualquer coisa sobre não falar palavrões, mas David não parecia lhe escutar ― Um pedaço de madeira? Por Deus, que loucura. Eu nunca tinha assinado um galho antes!

Dessa vez Luna parou de rir instantaneamente e arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas, fazendo os olhos saltarem mais ― Isso não é um galho de árvore. É uma cerejeira, vinte e quatro centímetros, com núcleo de crina de testrálio. E tenho orgulho dela.

Obviamente, não se lembrara do estúpido fato que o homem à sua frente não era um bruxo.

― Testa... O que? ― Perguntou incrédulo.

― Testrálio.

David piscou e seus lábios tremeram, Luna notou, para segurar o riso.

― Você é engraçada. Esquisita, mas engraçada. ― Disse depois de se recuperar de um breve acesso de risos que fez Luna perder um pouco da animação de conhecê-lo. Mas entendia, afinal de contas, ele não era um bruxo e não tinha obrigação de conhecer os testrálios – se bem que mesmo assim podia ter mostrado um pouquinho mais de respeito por sua varinha.

Ah. Luna não era estranha, tampouco.

Depois de finalmente se convencer, com a ajuda de Luna, que aquilo não era apenas um pedaço de madeira ordinária, David Desrosiers assinou o cabo de sua varinha, ocupando quase todo o espaço que lhe era reservado com uma letra grande e infantil.

― Como disse que era seu nome mesmo? **―** Perguntou, com a tampa da caneta entre os dentes, encarando-a.

― Eu não disse. ― Luna respondeu, indiferente.

Viu-o revirar os olhos verdes na órbita, parecendo irritado ― Ok. Qual é o seu nome então?

Dessa vez um pequeno sorriso iluminou seu rosto ― Luna. Luna Lovegood.

Ele terminou de escrever na varinha, ― Nome diferente, legal ― e a devolveu a Luna cuidadosamente. A garota girou as peça entre os dedos, vendo a mancha preta recém-feita no cabo. Deu outra volta e a assinatura sumiu como se nunca estivesse estado lá, porém tinha certeza que se rodasse novamente a veria junto com as de Adam e Barry.

― Significa "lua" em latim. ― Comentou, sem esperar que ele continuasse a conversa.

Mas ele continuou: ― E em espanhol também. Vai ver é porque você é branca como a lua.

― Na verdade é porque a lua era o astro favorito de mamãe.

― Isso quer dizer que se sua mãe gostasse de Marte... Esse seria seu nome?

― Possivelmente.

Ambos sorriram e olharam para o lado. Luna estava imaginando chamar-se Marte quando Matt saiu repentinamente de dentro da cozinha, com três copos equilibrados sob uma bandeja, milagrosamente. Entregou dois e depositou o terceiro na frente de Luna, que o pegou em mãos e constatou com felicidade que era gelado.

― Bon apetit, Loo. ― E se virou para David, sorrindo ― E aí, Dave?

Luna abriu um sorriso enorme involuntariamente e falou com a boca no canudo mesmo ― Voxês she conhechem!

Matt traduziu rapidamente para David, enquanto Luna degustava de seu Frappuccino com gosto e olhava vagamente pela janela, esperando uma resposta com a parte concentrada de sua mente que não acompanhava o vôo de um bando de pássaros marrons pelos céus.

― Sim, nos conhecemos ontem para ser sincero. Matt deixou que eu ficasse meio escondido aqui enquanto as fãs me caçavam lá fora. Para falar a verdade, acho que ele nem se ligou quem eu era quando entrei no café.

― Sabe quando você não assimila a pessoa ao rosto? ― Matt gesticulou para Luna, que se distraíra, e ela assentiu mesmo sem prestar atenção. Tomou outro gole do Frappuccino e encarou nos olhos de David enquanto ele falava.

― E Matt mostrou-se uma pessoa legal.

― Ele é. ― Luna confirmou com um aceno de cabeça satisfeito, sorrindo simplesmente. Matt era seu melhor amigo fazia pouco tempo, desde que começara a frequentar aquele Starbucks, uns meses a mais do que namorava Gingi. E ele realmente era um amigo e tanto. Não havia melhor palavra que descrevesse o amor intenso que sentia por ele.

Distraiu-se novamente olhando para frente, um sorriso bobo no rosto, os lábios entorpecidos por causa do gelo em sua bebida. Ainda assim, e perdida em pensamentos, ouviu David e Matt conversando.

― Vou querer alguma coisa para gelar os dentes, cara.

― Trarei um Frappuccino que nem o da Loo ― indicou a garota com a cabeça ― por que não se sentam nas mesinhas? É mais confortável; consigo ouvir as suas pernas reclamando, Luna.

Ela saiu de seu devaneio e encarou as pernas, calando-se para ver se podia ouviu qualquer coisa que não prestara atenção. Mas foi então que notou que ele falara de maneira figura e apenas ergueu o rosto para ele, esticando a língua para fora da boca a fim de pegar um pouco de chocolate que ficara em sua bochecha. ― Minhas pernas não disseram nada, mas vou me sentar antes que elas comecem a falar mesmo.

"Papai uma vez publicou na sua revista que uma bruxa acordou sem saber onde estava porque suas pernas foram azaradas e lhe levaram para outro lugar... " murmurou para si mesma, lembrando-se da revista do pai, O Pasquim, e de que não devia falar muito dela no meio dos trouxas.

Virou-se de costas para a bancada e foi até a mesinha, se sentando contra a vidraça e colando o rosto na mesma, observando o movimento de pessoas do lado de fora. Na realidade as pessoas eram o de menos, estava mesmo olhando o jardim embaixo ao parapeito da janela, que tinha ervas daninhas, especializadas em trazer narguilés para perto das pessoas. Deveria falar com Matt depois para que cuidassem daquilo; não queria que as pessoas sofressem acidentes por causa de narguilés desvairados em um lugar tão agitado.

Pensara que estava sozinha, por isso ao se virar se surpreendeu ao ver David sentado à sua frente, olhando-a fixamente. Luna retribuiu o seu olhar intenso da mesma maneira desinteressada.

― Não liga das pessoas te verem com uma fã? ― Perguntou, tomando outra golada de café.

― Porque ligaria? A vida é minha. Deixe as pessoas pensarem o que quiserem. ― "se bem que se me verem com uma esquisita que nem você vai ser meio estranho" Luna viu os lábios de David se mexerem sem formar som nenhum e franziu o cenho.

― Não sou esquisita. Você é tão normal quanto eu e eu tão normal quanto você. ― Disse, colocando o canudo na boca e tomando outro gole. Os olhos de David se arregalaram, e Luna viu claramente a pergunta em seus olhos. ― Eu vi seus lábios mexendo e li.

Ele piscou meio atônito. ― Credo. Você me assusta.

― Vá embora então ― Disse, o encarando banalmente. Bem, ela era Luna Lovegood, e não se importava de estar mandando embora o baixista de uma banda famosa ou um trouxa qualquer. Se ela não o deixava confortável, ninguém o obrigava a ficar.

O sorriso convencido apareceu nos lábios dele novamente ― Acho que não. Sabe, você não é maluca feito as outras fãs, que ficam pulando no meu pescoço, tentando me beijar...

― Eu respeito sua privacidade ― murmurou mais para si mesma que para David.

― ... E tirar fotos. ― Ele encarou o copo nas mãos de Luna ― posso tomar um gole? Minha garganta tá seca e acho que o meu vai demorar um pouco ainda. ― Ela já havia lhe empurrado o copo antes mesmo de ele ter terminado a frase.

Pegou o copo bem no momento que Luna desviava o olhar para uma televisão pregada à parede e se perdia vendo um cara podando flores e falando com o repórter. O volume devia estar no máximo, mas mesmo assim o som das pessoas falando ainda era mais alto.

― Valeu. ― Ele empurrou o café de volta a Luna.

Ela o pegou em mãos e colocou na boca de novo. ― Nada não.

David inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sua franja cobriu um de seus olhos ― Você nem limpa o canudinho? Eu _babei_ aí.

Luna ergueu as sobrancelhas e seus olhos saltaram levemente ― Porque eu teria nojo de sua saliva? É isso que as pessoas fazem quando se beijam. É até pior.

Um tom de malícia agora tangia o sorriso convencido no rosto dele ― Isso quer dizer que não se importaria em me beijar?

― Sim, eu me importaria. ― O encarou vagamente, tomando o resto de café gelado no copo e sentindo o cérebro latejar de tão gelado.

― Cara, se eu tivesse dito isso a uma fã qualquer ela teria ido à louc-

― Porque você perguntou se podia chorar no clipe de Perfect? _―_Luna não notara que David estava falando e por isso também não assimilou que o cortara. A sua curiosidade repentina apenas pareceu falar mais alto e antes que pudesse notar as palavras já haviam saído de sua boca. Lembrou-se de ter lido alguma coisa assim, ou Ginny lhe falara, não se lembrava exatamente. Só lembrava perfeitamente em sua mente: "Posso chorar agora?" durante as gravações do clipe.

O rapaz pareceu ficar um pouco acanhado por alguns segundos, mas no instante seguinte a sua língua desatou a falar muito, mas muito rápido mesmo: ― Porque eu tinha problemas com meu pai, sabe. Ele não queria que eu largasse faculdade para fazer parte de banda alguma, e me desencorajava a seguir tocando qualquer coisa. Mas, mesmo assim, eu to aqui né. Deixei um pai bem bravo em casa naquela época.

― Isso foi muito corajoso, David.

― Obrigado... Eu acho.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele e o fitou fixamente. David tinha olhos de uma criança. Grandes, brilhantes, ativos e curiosos. Sempre ficava olhando para os lados e, Luna via pelo açucareiro pulando no tampão, que ele balançava a perna por baixo da mesa. Parecia o tipo de pessoa que, se tomasse café, corria o grande risco de destruir tudo o que via pela frente.

Os pensamentos se desprenderam do momento de novo e ela ficou olhando vaziamente na direção dele, vidrada.

Depois de algum tempo, ele a trouxe de volta à realidade: ― Que foi?

Ela piscou devagar e sorriu letargicamente ― Você tem olhos bonitos.

Sorriso convencido. Olhos bonitos também convencidos. ― Eu sei.

Luna olhou para a lâmpada no teto e começou a falar casualmente: ― Eu nunca tive problemas com papai. Ele sempre me criou muito bem. Nunca tive o que reclamar.

― Seu pai te criou? Tipo, e sua mãe? A dona Marte?

Luna soltou uma gargalhada distraída. Ah, sempre era assim. Sempre perguntavam de sua mãe. Já havia se acostumado com as pessoas fazendo aquela fatídica pergunta. Não se importava de responder que ela já havia morrido e estava enterrada; era apenas o fato que, toda vez que faziam aquela pergunta, vinham imagens de quando ela se fora, na frente da Luna de nove anos.

Era só para ser um feitiço legal, não é, mãe? Você ia ensiná-la a ficar com os cabelos azuis como o céu. E você conseguiu, não? Mas não só o cabelo. Foi também seu rosto, sua pele, seus dedos. Luna não entendia porque ela fechou a mão na garganta e emitiu grunhidos estranhos. Achou que tudo fazia parte do truque, mamãe adorava fazer feitiços. E era extraordinária naquilo. E porque ela não queria respirar? Mãe... Porque você caiu no chão? Porque não respondia?

Luna só reparara que a língua de sua mãe inchara e enrolara para dentro quando não havia mais nada a ser feito e seu coração jazia morto em seu peito. Seu pai nunca a culpara, pelo menos não diretamente. Mas lembrava-se de, no começo, ouvi-lo chorar à noite e sentir-se muitíssimo mal.

Suspirou distraidamente quando viu que David ainda esperava a resposta. Abriu a boca para responder, entretanto Matt apareceu do nada com o Frappuccino dele e o colocou entre os dois.

― Desculpe a demora! ― Cantarolou alegremente, dançando para longe da mesa novamente. Luna imaginou de onde seu amigo tirava tanta energia. Provavelmente era tudo culpa do café.

De fato, parecia que David havia simplesmente esquecido da pergunta sobre a mãe de Luna, e a garota achou melhor deixar daquele jeito pois doeria menos e evitaria palavras desnecessárias.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos; David bebendo seu café e Luna perdida em pensamentos sobre trouxas e como podia perder a magia com algumas coisas deles. Isso até David tirar sua concentração emitindo barulhos nojentos para beber o restinho do restinho de seu café. Ela o encarou vagamente, mexendo distraidamente em seus colares. Um deles era sua proteção contra Narguilés, o outro o símbolo das Relíquias da Morte e o último era a palheta que apanhara no dia do show de David. Uma que ele jogara, por sinal.

Ia lhe dizer isso, porém David a cortou com um olhar divertido e voz de criança:

― Posso te contar uma piada?

Luna assentiu levemente, se aprumando em seu assento, pronta para uma piada bem no estilo Ron Weasley que quase a matava de tanto dar risada. David devia ser tão engraçado como Ron!

― Pode.

― Ok, lá vai. Toc toc.

Luna piscou confusa ― Ahn?

David fez um bico enorme ― Menina, você não pode ser normal. Não conhece piadas de toc toc? ― Ela negou com a cabeça e ele pareceu horrorizado ― Deus. Bem, é assim: Eu falo "toc toc" e você pergunta quem é-

― Sei atender uma porta, David.

Ele murchou ― Então finja que vai abrir a porta, ok?

Luna deu de ombros ― Tá.

― Vamos de novo. Toc toc.

― Quem é? ― Fez como fazia quando batiam na porta de casa, feliz ao ver o sorriso convencido de David retornar à sua boca.

― Ach.

Inclinou a cabeça para o lado instintivamente, confusa ― Ach who?

― SAÚDE! ― Ele berrou, caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida, atraindo olhares das outras pessoas. Já Luna não havia entendido nada da piada e apenas ficou quieta, tentando assimilar a graça naquilo. David continuou rindo por quase um minuto todo, até parar e ver que ela não ria consigo, apenas fazia cara de confusa ― Ah, vá. Você não entendeu?

― Para ser sincera, não.

― Chata! ― Fez bico e cruzou os braços, parecendo novamente uma criança emburrada com piercings e altura excessiva.

― Me explica. ― Pediu, dando um sorriso quase imperceptível ― Por favor...

David revirou os olhos, como ela já percebera que era costume, assim como estalar os dedos por nada ― É o barulho que você faz quando espirra. Tipo atchim. Acho. Ach-who.

Então ela finalmente entendeu. E consequentemente começou a rir. Não apenas a rir, mas a gargalhar, Realmente David era quase tão bom quanto Ron, pois sua crise de risos só passou quase dois minutos e muitas exclamações de "cala a boca" depois. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, suas costelas doíam barbaramente. E o rapaz à sua frente sorria estupidamente, genuinamente feliz por tê-la feito dar risada.

― Muito bom! Quando se entende, é claro. Não sou muito boa com piada, não as entendo com facilidade. ― Matraqueou, respirando fundo.

― Não é assim tão engraçada... ― David murmurou, e Luna jurou que ele estava um pouco vermelho. Riu internamente e apenas ficou encarando o balcão, onde Matt fazia equilibrismo com os copos e xícaras de café. David pareceu fazer o mesmo, mas ela sentia e via o olhar dele sob seu pescoço.

― Tem algo errado? ― Perguntou, encarando a depressão em seu pescoço e seus três colares. Talvez houvesse uma sujeira, ou besouro-medalhão, que frequentemente se disfarçava de pingente para atacar suas vítimas.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e esticou a mão na direção dela ― Essa palheta me parece familiar...

Luna esticou-se por cima do tampão da mesa e estendeu a corrente com a palheta presa para que ele pudesse vê-la melhor. David a segurou e puxou-a mais para perto, olhando. Luna praticamente enfiou o nariz nos cabelos dele, e se sentiu levemente violada por aquela aproximação tão repentina. Tinha um cheiro gostoso de cabelo não lavado, apesar de tudo.

― É a palheta do meu show. Wow. Você foi ao show! ― Ele ergueu o rosto para ela e deu um sorriso enorme. Luna assentiu e o empurrou para longe com uma mão, tirando o colar de suas mãos agitadas e recostando no banco de novo.

― Minha amiga me levou. Ela conseguiu ingressos com o baixista.

― Comigo?

― Ah, é. Você é o baixista. É que ela não disse nomes e eu esqueço esse tipo de coisa.

David parecia levemente assustado, e Luna se perguntava porque.

― Quem era essa sua amiga?

― Quem _é _ela, por favor. Ela esta viva. ― Piscou vagamente e rodou um pulso cheio de fitas distraidamente ― Pansy. Pansy Parkinson ― Os olhos de David triplicaram de tamanho e Luna deu uma risada entrecortada ― Você parece um bacalhau fazendo isso. O que foi?

― Eu... Acho que te vi no show.

― Bem, é possível. Excepcionalmente possível para falar a verdade. Eu também te vi, você jogou as palhetas quase todas na direção de mim, Pansy e Ginny-

― A ruiva?

― Uhum ― Luna sorriu, apoiando uma cabeça nas mãos e o encarando nos olhos novamente ― Ela é muito bonita... Sei que deve ter notado isso.

― Sim, eu sempre reparo nesse tipo de coisa ― Retrucou naquele seu tom convencido típico, e Luna apenas piscou em resposta. David abriu a boca para falar novamente, porém Luna se distraiu vendo uma nova multidão se juntando na porta enquanto outra pessoa entrava e vasculhava o ambiente ao seu redor. O reconheceu imediatamente.

― _Oh Merlin_ ! É o Chuck!

David fechou a boca e olhou para trás. Depois olhou de novo para Luna, com os lábios retorcidos ― É o Pierre.

Sentiu seu rosto queimar de leve ― Desculpe.

― Que tipo de fã é você? Nem sabe quem é quem.

Luna deu de ombros e olhou por cima dele novamente. Levar uma cortada não era a melhor sensação do mundo ― Eu sou uma fã iniciante. Sei pouca coisa, comecei a gostar faz pouco tempo. E, pelo que percebi, minha falta de conhecimento está te perturbando. ― O tom sonhador sumiu de sua voz e ela sentiu-se repentinamente ríspida ― O _Pierre _está te chamando. Não o deixe esperando.

― Ah, você ficou ressentida? Eu tava zoando, Luana-

― Luna. E não fiquei ressentida, seu tom de voz foi muito malvada comigo, foi isso. Não gosto quando falam comigo assim.

― É, Luna, desculpe.Não me leve a sério, por favor.

Luna arregalou os olhos e no mesmo instante havia voltado a ser a mesma ― David, não se preocupe. Você não tem obrigação nenhuma de me aturar e nem de ser educado. Eu sou sossegada com isso. Não se preocupe você. Estou acostumada com isso. ― Sorriu logo em seguida, olhando mais uma vez por cima do ombro dele apenas para ver Pierre os olhando curiosamente. ― Ah, por favor, avise para ele que eu sou só uma fã.

― Qualquer fã é importante para mim ― Ela o encarou, metade confusa e metade encantada, sorrindo com os lábios e com os olhos sonhadores também ― Principalmente os que me tratam como uma pessoa comum, e não uma aberração da natureza, que merece ser fotografada. Eu... Ahn... Obrigada.

E antes que Luna pudesse dizer não há de que, ele havia levantado, a esmagado em um abraço e ido embora logo em seguida. Ouviu à distância Pierre falando alguma coisa e ele respondendo com uma gargalhada e gestos exagerados das mãos.

O abraço dele lembrou o abraço de Gingi, e Luna quis ir correndo ver o namorado. Para lhe abraçar e também para lhe contar sobre David (ainda bem que Gingi não era ciumento, ou pelo menos não muito).

― Psiu ― Luna se virou e viu Matt acenando para ela com um copo. Foi até ele aos pulinhos ― Vocês pareciam velhos amigos. Não se importa de ele ser um cara famoso e estar conversando com ele assim, de boa?

― E eu devia? Qualquer pessoa, por mais famosa que seja, é humana. E todos são iguais. Bruxos, trouxas, cantores, atores, jogadores de Quadribol... E merecem ser tratados da mesma maneira. O que os fazem diferentes não é o fato de todos os conhecerem, mas sim como os tratamos. Para mim tanto faz, Matt, sinceramente. Podia estar falando com Draco Malfoy ou com o Primeiro Ministro da Magia. Todos receberiam o mesmo tratamento.

O sorriso que Matt lhe deu foi quase cegante ― Tem muita coisa boa nesse coração e nessa cabecinha distraída, Loo. Fico feliz por você pensar assim. O mundo precisa de gente como você.

― Não. Se existissem muitas Lunas no mundo eu me sentiria perdida. Além de todos serem estabanados e distraídos, todos procurariam pelos Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado, e eles fugiriam de uma multidão de Lunas.

Matt revirou os olhos. Luna sorriu e olhou para cima, mexendo no cabelo.

Tinha que aprender a revirar os olhos também. Como David. Como Matt.

E como Gingi faria quando contasse sobre aquela tarde no Starbucks.


End file.
